This invention generally relates to presenting images in a digital magazine, and more specifically to overlaying text to images presented to a user via a digital magazine.
A digital magazine server provides digital content to its users as a digital magazine including various pages each including content items arranged in positions relative to each other. Frequently, digital content provided by the digital magazine server to its users includes images and text associated with the images. To increase the number of content items presented in a page of the digital magazine, a digital magazine server often includes text providing additional information about an image in the image itself. However, conventional methods of including text in an image often result in the text being illegible or obscuring objects in the image likely to be of interest to a user.